totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Current Favorites
Anyone want to switch Rev for Tokyo since Rev is finished? XD Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 23:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This may be a far-too literal comment/question, but... what exactly does it take to get on this list? Is there an exact requirement or is this just entirely opinion based on the people that can edit this page? Many other stories are talked about and seen on Wiki Activity along with the ones on this list. In fact, I hear more about some stories that aren't on this list than some of the ones that do appear on this list. A "favorite" story could be any story, within reason, on this wiki depending on an endless amount of variables. I feel like this list of "favorites" may be biased on the opinions of a few people. Many apologies if I'm looking too much into this, but... I just wanted to ask. The stories don't bother me as much as the amount of stories actually on this list (I mean, look at the Classic Stories list). I was gonna make a blog about this but I figured a comment would be better so it doesn't sound like I'm lashing out or whatever. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|' talks,]] ' & ' 21:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. What does it take to be on here??Star Wars You know you love it:) 23:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The "current" part means that a story must be in progress, i.e. stories on this list are removed when they are completed. Stories have also been removed after extended hiatus. (This happened to Total Drama: Pacific Island.) Beyond that, there really isn't any rhyme or reason to it, since additions to this list don't require a vote of admins or anything like that. A single admin can unilaterally add a story to this list. Basically, it's the stories that seem to be the most popular as far as we can tell. That became very subjective when Wikia took away the visit counter function, which didn't work half the time anyway. (The original Classic Stories were determined by visit counts and nothing else.) Most of the Current Favorites have a lot of comments on their talk pages, but this is not universally the case. Indeed, I have often warned discouraged writers against assuming that few comments means few readers. Most readers don't even visit the talk pages; and among those who do, few if any comment on every story that they read and enjoy. Conversely, competition stories--especially those that conduct character auditions on the talk page--can have a lot of talk page activity before they even get started, as the guessing game charts fill out. A couple of the stories on this list are here partly by default, as popular authors (e.g. Sprink and Toad) finish one story and start the next, although the replacement stories typically stand on their own quickly enough. We'd naturally prefer to list high-quality stories that are likely to be finished, but popularity (to the extent that we can determine it) is the main factor. In any case, stories which are added to the Current Favorites list usually remain there until they are finished. BB, if you think you have a fairer and more objective way to determine "favorite" stories, then by all means write your blog, or post your suggestions here. (Before you suggest a vote like we have for Featured Story, though, I don't think that would really improve matters. Only a small portion of active users vote, so we'd just be trading the biases of one small group for the biases of another small group.) If you believe that some of the current Favorites shouldn't be there, then let's hear it--diplomatically, of course, since you'd pretty much have to name names and give reasons if you actually expected the problem to be remedied. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the response. Some of what was said was rather self-explanatory, but I suppose I wanted to make sure that everything was clear and defined as to why all of the stories under Current Favorites are... present. I do understand what you've said and agree, however, I think the point of my comment on here was missed. I won't make a blog because most of my thoughts were answered about how Current Favorites are decided. However, I wasn't trying to come up with a way as to how the favorites can be determined (I can try, but I wasn't trying to get that across). I was asking about why the list was so short and why some stories aren't on there that could be considered "favorites" to other users weren't listed. I'm not sticking up for any stories in particular, so I won't state any examples; I only bring this up because (speaking as someone that is in Wiki Chat every day and someone who checks the Wiki Activity moderately), I see and hear about some stories that could actually go on this list due to the dedication put into them and the level of frequency I see and hear about them in comparison of what's on the list right now. All in all, I'm not saying some should be deleted... that will cause more problems than fix, I'm saying more should be added in, if able, the most unbiased way possible. '''~ [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|'' talks,]] ' & ' 07:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The list doesn't have a set maximum number of entries (although we don't want the list to get ''too long, lest that defeat the purpose) so if you or someone you know have candidates to suggest, this page is as good a place as any to name them. We don't all move in the same circles, after all, since nobody has time to talk to everybody. One additional criterion that I should mention: although there are exceptions, we don't usually consider a story for this list until it has "graduated" from the Recently Started section. For long stories, that usually happens when the fifth chapter is posted. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC)